Not so human
by ELECTRA13
Summary: Tally childhood friends of Scott and stiles come back with her partner in crime Bryce. Bryce is a werewolf, Tally knows somewhat of what is going on, she comes to help and works with Scott and stiles to make sure no gets killed or seriously hurt. on the way will she find love, or will it be just another fling. Will she be able to save everyone?
1. The Return

**Here ya guys go the first chapter of not so human I hope you like it, I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Talia and her family and Bryce. so sit back and enjoy the chapter :) and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Tally's pov**

I finally came back to Beacon Hills my home, Its been 8 long years since I have been here. Its not like I know whats going on, I know about werewolves, please my best guy friend besides my childhood friends, Bryce is a werewolf broken off from his Pack. Your wondering whose speaking that's me Talia Shelby West. I have long Blonde hair with blue under my bangs like a peekaboo. I'm a complete nerd, but also a badass.

I've been helping Bryce on the nights of the full moon, but I got a call from Stiles about he was checking up on me. I know who Derek is him I talked a couple of times before he moved back to Beacon Hills, he was also helping me with Bryce. Driving up to the house where my family lives with Bryce in the passenger seat right next to me.

"You ready for this?" I asked him

"Do I really have choice?" he asked looking at the house

"No not really," i said getting out of my Corvette

My family is flilfy rich, and people would have thought me hanging out with the preps and rich kids but I ended up connecting with two nerds, who became my best friend. Walking up to the door with my bags, i knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled

**Bryce's pov**

I sighed looking at the inside of the house she wasn't kidding when she said her parents were rich. I looked over at Tally to see that she was wearing baggy pants that slightly slipped off her hips and a half shirt that stopped at her rib cage.

"Honey your home!" Screetched her mother "Oh and you brought a guest,"

I smiled as best I could and waved. "Hi the names Bryce O'Connor,"

"Mom he's going to be staying with me for a while since he has no where to go," says Tally

"Of course dear, and honey what are you...Where's my little girl!" interuppted her dad

"Daddy!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

"whose this nice young man? he asked

"Uh names Bryce O'Connor sir," i said shakiing his hand

"Nice to meet you, are you my daughter's boyfriend?" he asked

"What no uh just a really good friend," I said smiling

**Tally's pov**

My Dad nodded his head and helped us with our luggage, after we were all unpacked in our new home, I looked over to see Bryce perk his head up like he heard something.

"what's up? I asked looking at him

"Get dressed," he said grabbing his jacket

I changed into a pair of black jeans and a white tank top with my black leather jacket. I slipped on my black ankle boots and pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail. We snuck out and I drove us to the hospital, and I told him to stay in the car. I walked in and I stopped to see cops looking for someone and there they were Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles his son also known as one of my best friends.

"How about you provide your ass back home where it should be," says the Dad

"I could do that," he says

"I'll take him Sheriff," I said smiling

"Well, Well, Well Ms. West you have grown up since the last time I've seen you," he says

"West wait Talia?" asked Stiles

"Ya come on time to go," I said grabbing his arm and nodding my head at his dad

"When did you get back? he asked

"three hours ago, now what's this about a girl missing?" I asked stopping in one of the hallways

"Lydia was in the hospital and we heard her scream and poof gone just like that," he says.

"So that's what he probably heard," i said

"Who heard?" he asked

"That would be me," says Bryce walking up behind me

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," I said turning to him

"I got board plus your other best friend is here, and you didn't tell me he was one," says Bryce

"Woah wait what he is? I asked turning my head back to stiles

"Stilinski you have a lot of explaining to do," I said to him

"So do you West, oh and don't forget i'm still older then you," he stuck his tongue out.

"YA, Ya," I said walking out to the Jeep.

As stiles got in and I looked to see Scott jump in, he looked at me.

"Uh whose?..Come on Scotty you don't remeber your only best friend whose a girl," I said smiling

"Tally is it you?" he asked

"The one and only," I smiled "and you have a lot of explaining to do, Stiles lead ok, I'll follow,"

They just nodded their head and I turned to see some girl jump in as soon as I was in my car. must be Scott's Girlfriend. Getting out of the car Bryce and I walked with them towards Derek's House.

"She came here? your sure?" says Stiles

"This is where the scent leads," says Scott

"Should you really be saying that around her and him?" asked alison

"Ya he can because Bryce is a Werewolf and I know partialy what's going on," I said walking past her.

"Oh," was all she said

"alright but has Lydia ever been here?" asked Stiles

"Not with me," says Alison

I walked around with Stiles looking for anything that would help us as Stiles found a wire on the ground. BoobyTrap!

"Stiles don't..to late.

"Stiles?"

"Yaaa Budy?" asked Stiles

"next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it," said scott hanging upside down

"Noted,"

"Wait, wait, wiat someone is coming go!" he says

I looked over at Bryce and he nodded as we hid from them.

"There hunters," says Bryce

I snapped my head up and looked at him and back at Alison that's right her family are hunters. As they left we were helpin Scott get down but he got it.

"coming?" he asked

"Right behind ya Scotty," I smirked

After we were done we got home, and I passed out on the bed, two hours later my alarm clock went off. I slid out of bed and into the shower. I came out in my Towel to see Bryce already to go. I grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts, and a White tank top, slipped my black converse. slipped them on did my hair and makeup, hair was completely straighten.

I grabbed my keys and parked in one of the parking spots, I slipped out and walked with Bryce through the school everyone was talking and staring. I snuck into the boys locker room and sat on the bench by Stiles and Scott the coach couldn't see me so we were ok. I stopped and looked up to see a boy walked in. Isaac that you? wow you have grown up so much and damn your hot.

I walked over with the boys to talk to Jackson biggest douchebag ever!

"Why should I care if Lydia takes a hike naked in the woods?" he asked

"Because we have really good thought she might you know be turning," says Scott

"turning?"

"Ya turning?"

"Into?"

"A unicorn what do you think dumbass," says Stiles

"well I think.. You know what I don't care what you think," I said walking away

I walked into the hallways and into my classroom unfortunately I didn't have class with any of my boys. I stopped to see Isaac walk in and sat down, I got up and sat next to him.

"I don't know if you remember me i'm.. Talia West, I remember," he says smiling

"Well good i'm glad you remember me," I Laughed

'maybe this class won't be that bad'

"I haven't seen you in forever where'd you go?" he asked

"I went to New hampshire, and went to school there, private school," I said looking at my paper

"Well I'm glad your back," he says smiling

I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned to face the front of the class as class started.

As soon as class was over I went with Scott at the funeral, At first I wasn't paying attention till someone showed up. I looked to see an old man, I know him, he killed Nicki! I felt anger rush through my body. Stiles showed up and I kept quiet, I felt myself, Scott and stiles being picked up to see The sheriff.

"The three of you unbelievable, pick up my tie," he says angry

"I know i'm suppose to ask," says stiles

we all sat in the cop car, when they had a disturbance and something hit an ambualnce car. time to go, I looked at the boys and we snuck out of the car. I told them I had to go get Bryce since he was covering for me.

When i got him we got the woods and ran through I saw some werewolf attacking Scott and I knocked it off of him and he grabbed me.

'oh shit i'm in trouble'

"Tally!" yelled Scott and Bryce

Bam! Bryce knocked him off of me and we ran after him but he got caught and Derek held Scott back. I stared knowing what was going to happen. I felt tears sting my eyes, I remembered Nicki, she saved my life before I was killed by Gerard. I felt someone grab me and I turned to see Bryce hold me turning my face away from the scene. I could hear the slicing of the sword.

'This means war!'

**Dun Dun dun I hoped you liked it, the second chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. so please review and let me know what you think. No hating though! Stay tune!**


	2. The look

**Hey guys I'm here with the second chapter, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally and Bryce and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review whe your done:)**

**Tally's pov**

I yawned and turned over to see the time, I had thirty minutes to get ready.

"SHIT!" I screamed

I jumped out of bed and changed into a blank tank top and a pair of denim pants, I walked out and opened Bryce's room to see him getting ready. As we got to school, he went after some girl so I went to catch up with Scott and Stiles. We walked down to the boys Locker room and I walked in and Stiles was talking about locking up scott still.

"I think i'm better since things are good with Alison," he says

"I'm aware of how things are good with Alison," says stiles

"No i mean like..Really good," he says

"Oh god were done I don't want to hear this!" I said covering my ears

"Why are you in the boys locker room?" asked Stiles

"I come and go as I please Stilinski," I sat down.

"Uh huh ok," he says

"Did you get anything better then handcuffs this time? asked Scott

"Ya way better," says Stiles and opens his locker and chains come out.

I just watched as the chains fell to the ground and everyone looked as it fell. the coach came over gave me a look before speaking.

"part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing then I could ever imagine, so uh you why are you in the mens locker room?" he asked pointing at me

"Well one I'm here to see how a real coach coaches his team from the locker rooms and out on the field and other part moral support and a cheerleader for your boys," I said smling

"Awe alright then carry on," he says walking away

"How'd you do that?" asked Stiles

"My secret innocent trick," I said smiling

As Scott, stiles and I started to pick up the chain, Scott and I had this feeling and it kicked in and him and I went looking around.

"you ok?" asked Stiles

"There's another in here right now," says Scott

I kept on looking around to find him, but couldn't too many guys.

"another what?" asked Stiles

"Oh My God Stiles a Werewolf," i said smacking him upside the head.

"Oh right," he started to freak out and look.

I sat on the ground next to the benches as stiles came up with an idea on how to get scott one on one with the other werewolf. they lined up and everytime some ran up Scott would knock them down and sniff them, I smacked my head and walked on the side by Stiles to watch this.

"This looks really weird," I said with my hand on my hips.

"gotta do what you gotta do," says stiles

'Which is sniff people'

"Stilinski what the hell is wrong with your friend?" asked the coach

"Uh he's failing two classes, he's alittle social awkward, and if you look close enough his jaw line is kinda uneven," says Stiles

"That's interesting," says coach walking off

SMACK! "Ow what the hell tally," asked Stiles

"Be nice," i said with a pout

"he asked I said the truth," he says with his hands up in defense.

The coach was going to make Scott to suicide runs if he came out one more time, Jackson sat out for some reason and when I looked up to see who was next, it was ISAAC! he was breathing hard, its him.

"It's him," I whispered

As they looked at each other in the eyes, i turned to see Stiles dad here, he went to talk to Isaac, I walked towards Scott with stiles.

'His dad's dead," says Scott

"What!" I said turning my head towards scott

"They say he was murdered," says scott

"Do they think he's a suspect?" asked Stiles

"i'm not sure why?" asked scott

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," says Stiles

"and tonights a full moon," I said looking up at them

We got to class, and I sat between the boys as they talked we had to get ot the princible's office, I told them to give me the papaer and knocked him in the head with a piece of paper.

"WHo threw that?" he asked

Scott and Stiles pointed at me whle I pointed at both ofthem, and of course it worked we listened in. so Isaac's father beat the crap out of him, I would fucking kick his ass if he was alive. Stiles father came out and stiles tried to look like he wasn't there.

"Hi Scott, Talia," he says

we waved as they left, something in me snapped, I looked up to see Gerard!

'Hello boys and girl," he says smiling

"Scott Mccall, not so much the academic but quite the star athelete," he says

"ya," he whispered

"mr. stilinski perfect grades, not so much on the extra accricular,:" he says

"maybe you should try Lacross.

"Ms. West Perfect grades, and use to be quite the athelte too," he says looking at me

I felt myself shaking with anger,

"Wait Mccall, your the scott that was dating my granddaughter," says Gerard

I started to tune them out I really didn't care aobut him or his fucking famliy, any more.

Stiles had to stay behind for detention for us while I delt with Scott and Isaac. As we ran out of the building Isaac looked back at us in the back of the cop car, this is just great.

"Now What!": I yelled

We heard a car stop and i turned to see Derek.

"Get itm," he says

"Are you serious you did this that's your fault," says Scott

I looked at him and smacked him and walked down and got into the seat with him.

"Are you coming or not because we are going to need you," I said smirking I looked in the back seat to see Bryce already there.

"Hi," he says

"Hey," I said back

We got to the house and I went to the basement and looked around when Scott opened a metal container and there were holes on the top and claw marks everywhere, I felt my heart break, I've known him for years and this just makes me sick to my stomach.

Derek and I drove back to meet up with stiles while scott stayed behind.

"Its been a long time Talia," says Derek

"I know but you know I'm here to help Scott and stiles, pluse Bryce, but I see you taken him under your wing," I said as we got to stiles. we drove up to the station and they started to argure about not being able to do this.

we stayed in the shadows as derek worked his charm on the girl sheriff and we slid to the back. We walked to find the cell when we came across the guy and he dragged us back to the cell. I was flown into the ground and so was Stiles. The guy was tackled by Isaac he got out and knocked the guy out. I got up and ran to him.

"Isaac!" I yelled looking at him

He looked at me for a couple of minutes and then looked at stiles and went right for him but Derek stopped him. I walked over to Isaac and made sure he was ok.

"How'd you do that?" asked stiles

"I'm the Alpha ," says Derek.

Bryce brought me the car and drove me home after i looked Isaac over.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day you fall for someone again," says Bryce while driving

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking up

"I mean Isaac Talia the look in your eyes is the same look you use to give...Leon I know," I said interupping him.

"Leon's dead and he would want you to move on Talia," he says

"I know, I know,"

**Cliff hanger, I hoped you liked it, gives you kinda detail on Talia's past and how she might feel for Isaac. Please review and tell me what you th**ink and **stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. The empty table

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last two chapters of not so human, I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally, Bryce and her family. So Sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your down.**

**Tally's pov**

I stood there with my hands on my hips watching as Scott and Alison did the rock wall, I hate work out days like this. I turned to see Bryce standing next to me smirking. yep in his head he's thinking that would be such a piece of cake for him, and that he's better then anyone. I looked up to see Alison knocked Scott of the wall.

"I have to agree with coach Scott's pain in here makes me happy," I laughed

"Alright the next two Talia and Bryce your up," he says

"Finally thanks coach time to leave you in the dust," he says smirking.

"Whatever don't get to cocky you know what happens," I said as we started to climb

"You know I'll be able to beat, huh hey where did you," he said looking for me.

"Up here bro," i whistled looking down at him.

I'm a ninja when it comes to climbing and getting guy easily distracted. I hit the bell and climbed down, tripping him on the way down.

"What was that about you leaving me in your dust?" I asked so innocently

"ha you let a girl beat you Mr. Russell," says Coach laughing his head off.

"Alright next to two Stilinski, Erika," says coach

I looked at Erika she looked like she might have a fear of heights, I remember her always being so shy, but she was nice to talk to. She started to freak out, when we realized she has seizures and all that, people started to laugh as she walked out.

"You guys are really funny, laughing at girl like that," snapped at them walking out.

I tried to look for her but couldn't find her, I walked back to Scott and stiles to the boys locker room.

"hey listen up if any of u say Isaac Lahey you tell the principal or get a teacher or you call me except for you greenberk don't call me for anything i'm not kidding, don't call me you shouldn't even have my number," says the coach walking off

I felt my heart pang, where are you?

"Isaac?" says Scott

"Derek's problem now," says Stiles walking off

I sighed that's not completely true, we have to deal with what happens on a full moon like we have to deal with scott. I started to block stiles out on how he wants to have a good night many times, and when I looked down at Scott's hands, something in me snapped and I ran out of the room with Scott and he Caught Erika when she fell from the rock wall.

They took her to the Hospital, I felt so bad for her, everyone treats her like crap. I walked into my house and went to my room and looked out on to the balcony.

_Flashback_

_You are the only girl for me Talia west," says Leon_

_ "Leon how can you be so sure?" asked my shy little self_

_"Because I love you Talia, and I know in my heart your the one," he says_

_ I felt my cheeks heat up real bad, and Looked to see Bryce come in._

_"So you finally told her did ya?" he asked_

_ "Ya I did Brother," says Leon_

_"Guys I'm standing right here," I pout_

_End of flashback_

_another Flash back_

_"Your not a werewolf, yet you can sense when people are in danger or if their not human, its no difference your dating a werewolf time to die," says Gerard raising his sword_

_ "Talia!" I heard someone scream out_

_I opened my eyes and there was Leon in front of me bleeding to death._

_"No! Leon stay with me please! I love you too! No, NO!" I screamed_

_ "I love you Talia, and i'm sorry we can't be together forever but know that you will find the right guy sometime in the future," he whispers before closing his eyes_

_"NO!" I screamed_

_end of flashback_

I stared out looking at the stary sky, maybe I finally did find the right guy Leon, you will always be the first man I loved, and you will always be in my heart but its time for me to make room in my heart for new people.

"Hey girl," says Bryce

"Hi," I whispered

"Your rememering again aren't you?" he asked

"Ya, I think your brother was right I would find the right guy sometime," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I knew you would," he says kissing my head before going to bed.

I laid on the ground and closed my eyes tight. The next day I woke up and looked around to see I was in my bed, guess Bryce put me in bed. I got out of bed took a shower went back to my room, and looked through my closet. I smirked grabbing my dark jean shorts, my white tank top and put on my white ankel boots.

"You ready to go to school?" asked Bryce coming in

"Ya oh and thanks for putting me in bed," I said smiling

"i didn't put you in the bed," he says

I looked at him and shrugged walking into the school, went to most of my periods and went to lunch i got there with Stiles while Alison walked away, where was Bryce?

"Scott we got a problem," says Stiles poiting to an empty table

"that's a empty table," says scott

"Ya but whose empty table?" asked Stiles

"Boyd," I said looking down

Looks like it was tiime for us to go to work on this, I hope boyd hasn't done anything stupid yet. I got up and we started to walked through going through a plan I tuned them out as Scott and I walked to my car.

"Woah slow down!" snapped Scott

"Sorry I guess you want Boyd to be turned?" I asked going faster

"Right go!' he says

"didn't have to tell me," I smirked

We got to the rink and walked in to see boyd doing his work.

"Boyd, come on Boyd I just wanna talk, wait please, did Derek tell you everything? and I don't mean just going out of control on a full moon I mean everything?" asked Scott as we walked towards him

"He told me about the hunters," says Boyd

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" asked Scott "what ever you want there's other ways of getting it,"

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday, no one really talks to me, except for her," he says pointing to me

"If your looking for friends and you can do a lot better then Derek," says Scott

"That really hurt Scott, I mean if your going to review me," says Derek walking in with Erika and ISAAC!

I Felt my smile to my face looking at Isaac he was ok.

"Erika how's life been for you since we met? asked derek

"In a word, transforamtive," she says before hissing

"Isaac?"

"Well I'm a little bummed out about being a fugitive, but other then that great," he says

"Hey hold on this isn't exactly a fair fight," says Scott

I looked at him and then back at them, good thing we could both take them, but it isn't fair to them.

"Then go home scott," says Derek

"We're talking about them," I walked forward

"and she talks," says Erika

I glared and they came at us, I ran at Erika and knocked her down the ground, we started to roll in the ice.

"Guess what Erika I trained with Werewolves," I said giving her a nice punch in the face

"Well i am one and I'm different," she says flipping us scratching me on the arm

I winced and kicked her off of me as she went for Scott and took them both out. Next up was Derek, Scott pushed me to the side so I wouldn't get hurt. I stepped out of the way and walked close to Isaac and looked down at him and Erika. and turned back to the fight with Derek and Scott, he knocked Scott down and i ran and knocked derek off of him.

"Stop you proved yourself now go," I said moving in front of Scott

He growled at me and walked back to Erika and Isaac, Boyd came down and said he wanted to be like Scott and walked off with them. I turned to see Isaac gave me one glance before walking off. why?

I helped Scott up and got him to the vet place, we saw a dead guy on the table with claw marks up his body. he said it was time for the talk with Scott.

I think this got more interesting then it should have.

**well there you guys have it the third chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it, please reivew and tell me what you think but no hatin plz. stay tune for the next chapter.**


	4. Saved by prince charming

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's the next one. i will update tomorrow. I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Talia, bryce and her family. So sit back and enjoy ****t****he chapter and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Talia's pov**

I sat back and watched as he cleaned Scott's cut, he was saying hunters were coming back and that he was helping his kind and that the dead body was something different. he said that the argents had a record of some kind and that we had to find it. We hid in one of the rooms and listened in, when I heard Gerard's voice, I felt myself getting angry and I held on to scott to calm me down.

Once we got out of there we got a call about stiles being attacked and someone being killed. We took my car and picked up Stiles he said something about it looking reptilain and that it knew who he was.

**Bryce's pov**

Tally was too busy with scott and stiles she didn't know I was missing, I stood back watching as Isaac and Erika trained and how they were being prediuble. I sighed and listen to him rant about learning them how to survive.

'sighed everything was a lot easier when i was in the other pack'

**Tally's pov**

We got to school and sat above scott and stiles as stiles was trying to think of something to say for scott to say to Alison, then we started to talk about the book, the hunters have. Stiles started to be the messenger between the two and I just was amused seeing him going back and forth.

that night I stood on the side lines with Stiles watching the game, I was so into this game, i cheer on for scott. I saw that Stiles went to go look for it, and when the team needed him boyd got on the field and was started to show his werewolf side. I got a text from Bryce saying I need you at home now. I texted alison saying I had to go.

I drove to my house to see no one home or so I thought. I opened the door to my house, and walked up stairs to my room, no one was there. I went to the shower and got it after 20 minutes I heard a thud and I jumped, I shook it off it was probably Bryce getting home. I went to step out of the shower when something slit my neck I looked up to see the creature. I screetched as I hit the ground, butt naked this was great.

"Hey ugly over here," says Bryce

it turned to him and he held up a mirror and ran off again, I looked to see one specific person with him Isaac.

"As much as I love you boys Staring at my naked body, could someone cover me up?" I asked

they both blushed big time and I saw Isaac come close to me and give me his leather jacket to cover me up, finally the numbness wared off and I put on underwear and a bra and still had Isaac's jacket on.

'"Thank you agian, for the help boys," i said looking up

"Hey can't let you get hurt now can we?" asked Isaac as he flashed me a smile

i felt my face heat up, and i saw that Bryce left the room, "uh here's your? Keep it please you can give back to me later," he said smiling

I realized we both were sitting on the bed and are hands werw almost touching I looked down to see him grab my hand and look me in the eyes. I looked into his beautiful eyes and started to lean forward, i felt my eyes close and are lips almost touching I could kinda feel them, when my parents came home. I looked at him and grabbed my hand and he went out my window.

this was going to be a crazy adventure!

**I know its kinda short then the others but don't worry there will be more soon. for now please let me know what you think and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	5. throw me over your shoulder for a date

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so heres the next one for ya. I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally bryce and her family. So sit back and enjy the chapter and don't forget to review wen your done!**

**Tally's pov**

I woke up the next morning, and looked down at what I was wearing, now I remember Isaac and the whole almost kissing thing. I shook it off and changed into a pair of washed out blue jean shorts, a white tank top and converse. I looked back at the jacket and slipped it on, and went to my car.

When I got there I got to class right before the bell rang and I looked to see Isaac in CLASS! I saw the only seat open was right next to him, I looked back at the boys and shrugged. After class Scott and stiles went a different way and I ran into someone on my way to class.

I looked up to see ISAAC! Oh boy.

"Uh sorry a-a-about that," I stuttered out

"Oh its fine how are you doing?" he asked being all cocky and let me tell you it was working

"I-i-I'm fine thanks for asking yourself?" I asked

"I'm good, glad to be back," he says backing me up against the lockers.

"Y-Ya I bet Y-You are," I stuttered out looking into his eyes again.

"well I'll see you in class," he says lightly touching my cheek and winking

I blinked and walked to my other class, the whole time I was in there I couldn't concentrate, i got to the next class and stopped to see Erika and Isaac walk in. so we had to protect Lydia from them huh, alright then so let it begin. I ended up with Stiles first, which was going well. Then it changed to me and Alsion, then Me and Isaac.

"so what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked placing his hand on my leg

"I uh um...Great 7 o'clock I'll pick you up," he says sliding his hand up a little

I felt my heart race, I felt this before with Leon but its stronger this time, i grabbed his hand and interlocked are fingers, anything to get him off of the whole Kanima thing. I turned to scott and them who were looking at me, one date shouldn't hurt right, then again.

"You would have to throw me over your shoulder to go on a date with you," I said smirking

He smirked pulled his hand away and moves to the next person, I sat by Erika next.

"You know you can't deny the feeling that you want, Isaac you know that rightm" she hissed

"I have no clue what your talking about," I snapped back

"Oh fiesty no wonder he likes you," she laughs

I looked up and over at him as he looked back at me with a real smile and then went back to Lydia. we waited to see what would happen and nothing happened i looked at the boys and I knew should could be one of the suspects. I sat in the Library for a distraction as they took Lydia to the house for a "study" thing.

I looked to see Isaac walked in with Erika and I completely ignored them until Erika pulled me up.

"where is she, Tally, I would hate to hurt you," she says

"Oh you hurt me, your so funny," I laughed

"Guess the hard way then," says Isaac pulling me over his shoulder and walking out of the school

"Put me down Isaac!" I screetched

They threw me into Derek's car and we drove to Scott's house and I was stuck by Isaac.

"You know this is completely kidnapping right?" I said

"You could be the kanima too so shut up," says Derek

"Derek you've know me for how many years thats not true," i said standing up

"Actually she can't because she was attacked by the one," said Isaac

I looked down again and his hand was on top of mine, my heart started to race again, I tried to focus on the real matter here, trying to save Lydia and help my friends out.

"your heart is going crazy,' says Isaac

"Ya well, shush," I said turning my head.

I looked when they sent Isaac around back i snuck away from and followed him, I ran in as he went to attack Stiles again.

"Isaac!" I screamed running at him

He turned and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his, he pushed back and kissed me a little harder, i felt his hands roam over my body, I ket myself from making any noise. I was pulled off by Erika and thrown into a wall. Scott showwed up and kicked ass and threw them towards Derek.

"I think I finally understand why you keep refusing us scott," says Derek

"Your not an omega your already a Alpha," he contiues.

We heard a hissing sound and backed away to see the Kanima, and turned to see Lydia come out, it was Jackson the whole time. Derek and them went home and I had Bryce come and get me after i yelled at him for not being around, but he was on a date.

When I got home I headed to my room, and opened the door to see Isaac staring at me.

"Isaac what are you..mhf.." I was cut off as he walked up to me and kissed me passionately

I pushed against the kiss and we fell on the bed, I looked up at him and smiled.

"So you do like me?" he says smirking

"Don't let that go to your head," I laughed kissing him on the cheek

"I know somewhat of your past because of Bryce and I don't want to rush you so tell me when your ready," he says smiling.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, I think your right Leon the time has come. I slipped from underneath me and slipped his top and pants off, so he was in his boxers. I blinked and got up and changed into shorts and a sports bra.

"Good night Talia," he says kissing my head

"Good night Isaac," i whispered

**couple days later**

I sat in the back of Stiles jeep, while scott went after the Kanima, all I could do is think back to the night with isaac as he stayed with me, the next morning I had a note saying he had to go, but he would call. a couple days later and I'm still waiting.

We got out of the car and ran to Scott and freaked him out.

"did you see where he went?" asked stiles

"I lost him," he says

"you didn't catch his scent?" asked Stiles

"I don't think he has a scent," says Scott

"Well that's just great," I said leaning on the wall

"any clue where he's going?" asked Stiles

"to kill someone," says scott

"no shit!" i said sarcasticly

"ah that explains the fangs, the claws perfect sense now," says stiles

we looked at him like really?

"What, Scott come on I'm a 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, sarcsm is my only defense," he says

"Just help me find him," says Scott

"I'll just stay out here," I said looking at the front this was a gay bar but I think i'll let them figure that out on their on.

I went and got Stiles jeep and waited to they showed up and when they did the cops and all that were here, we got Jackson in the back seat as i seat on scott, believe me very awkward.

"now can we get the hell out of here before one of my dad's deputies see's me," says Stiles

Then Stiles dad showed up, uh oh

"oh my god, oh my god could this get any worse?" asked stiles

"uuuugj," says Jackson

"That was rethorical!" yelled stles

I tried my best not to laugh at that, that was pretty funny, stiles went to talk to his dad, and Jackson kept on making noises so scott knocked him in the face.

'Oooh he's going to feel that in the morning," I laughed

Stiles came back and we drove off trying to figue out a place to hide him, well we stole a car, to explain more a cop car and locked him inside.

"Stiles! Mccall! West!" he screamed

"ya he seems like a happy camper," I said looking at my boys

"you locked him in a cop car that you stole!" yelled Bryce showing up in my car

"Ha ya, well I got to get to school bye," I waved goodbye to them.

After school I went home and opened my door to my room and turned on my light.

"Oh fuck Isaac your scared me," I screamed

"Sorry, you ok?" he asked

"Oh I'm dandy you don't call for a couple days and instead you show up in my house," I said sarcastically

"I forgot that I didn't get your number," he says looking down

"oooh well never mind then ha, what are you doing here?:" I asked

"I came to see you and make sure you were ok," he says smiling

"I-I'm fine ha thanks for checking up on me," i stuttered

"You sure?" he asked taking a step forward

"Y-ya I"m sure," I said taking another step back

"Talia we need to talk to you," says my mother walking in

I turned around he was gone just like that, well least my mom didn't see him.

**Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it, let me kow what you think and reveiw:) the next chapter will be up soon:)**


	6. Rave

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so heres the next one for ya. I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally bryce and her family. So sit back and enjy the chapter and don't forget to review wen your done!**

**Tally's pov**

Walking into the school, Alison and I walked to the library together.

"So your saying that you might have the hots for Isaac?" she asked looking at me

"Mhm," I said biting my thumb

"Oh my god that's so cute, I know he's on derek's team but still awe!" she said turning to me.

I felt my cheeks heat up as we walked into the main library and I went on the side with Alison as she talked to the boys through the books. she said she was going to talk to Jackson, that was a great plan...NOT! Scott let her go as he had a test to take, i walked around and stopped at my locker.

"Hey Tally," says Isaac smiling at me

"oh hey Isaac what's up,' I asked smilng

"just looking for you, what are you doing uh this friday?" he asked

I looked up at him, and felt my face heat up big time, was he asking me out on a date?!

"Uh nothing that i know of," I said looking down

"How about I pick you up and we go on a date," he says lifting my chin up with his thumb.

"I uh..I ffelt so lost in his eyes I just couldn't stay away "yes!" I said quickly

he looked at me and smiled, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, "its a date West," he says walking off

I stood there for a while and blinked something was off, I ran down to the boys locker room and held Jackson back from trying to attack Scott. we all got detention and I sat by Erika while the other boys were far away from Jackson. I looked up at Erika and she looked at me, ok she wasn't that bad.

"Can I ask you a question?" i asked looking at her

"shoot," she says looking at her nails

"Can you help me find an outfit for friday, Isaac asked me out," I said looking down

"No way! he did oh my god yes i would love to, we should totally have a girls day this week," she says smiling

"alright," I said smiling

The boys came over and talked to Erika about how Jackson's parents died, and they died in a car accident! oh wow, must be hard. oh and he's getting more money when he's eighteen great! scott got called down to the office and the teacher left and we had to stock the shelves yay! Scott came back and we startted to talk about how jackson had to be pulled out of his mothers dead body the day of his birthday.

Scott went to tell him, but he transformed and started to destroy the library cutting erika's neck the back of it. I walked out and saw him sitll half human but not himself not good, not good at all. Scott pulled me back and we watched as he wrote something on the board.

it said 'stay out of my way or i will kill you all'

and Bam he was gone just like that, I got up and ran to Erika with Stiles. she was having a seizure and we had to get her to derek now, no hostpial can help her, we ran to the car and got her back to derek's place. Stiles sat her down and I leaned in on Isaac's body watching what was happening

"Stiles you make a good batman," she says

I closed my eyes, I can't believe this is happening, I looked up as he played with my hair.

"everything will be ok," he says kissing my head

"I hope," I said curling closer.

**A couple days later**

I sat on the counter of the vet store with his boss, Derek walked in with Isaac.

"What's he doing here? asked Scott

"I need him," says Derek

"I don't trust him," says scott

"Well he doesn't trust you either," says Isaac

"Well I do," I said hopping down hugging him

"Tally!" Whined Scott

"You know what Derek really doesn't care," says Derek "now wheres the vet is he going to help or not?"

"That depends your friend jackson are you going to kill him or save him?" he asked

"Kill/save him," says Derek and Scott

"Save him," says scott sternly

We went to the back and I stood next to Isaac and Scott and the vet brought out some bottles, and of course Isaac went to touch till Derek grabbed his hand

"Watch what you touch," says Derek

"So, what are you some kind of witch?" asked Isaac with that cute smirk

"No i''m a veterarian," he says

So we're trying to catch a puppet and a puppteer, they started to talk about murders.

"jackson only kills murders," says Isaac

"Does that mean your dad was a murder?" asked scott

I smacked him upside the head.

"it wouldn't surprise me," said Isaac.

so whatever effects the Kanima effects the master, meaning we can capture them!

The next day we got to school and I headed down to the boys locker room as I sat by Scott and Stiles. Coach was looking for jackson.

"Stilinski have you seen Jackson?"

"Sorry coach I haven't seen him since I last saw him," says stiles

"when was that?" he asked

"The last time I saw him definatlely the time I saw him last," says stiles

"Danny tell jackson no missing practices close to champion games," says the coach

"sure coach," says Danny

I stood behind the boys when i felt a tug and got turned around, to see Isaac.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully

"Hey," he says giving me a quick kiss before grabbign the boys.

"how do you two losers survive?" asked Isaac

"What are we suppose to do no one is even selling," says Scott

we looked forward to see a guy selling them

"Wait here boys, and lady," he says givng me a wink

I felt my cheeks heat up and Isaac patted the boys and started to kick the crap out of the guy. he came back giving the boys the tickets, pulling me along with him.

"enjoy the show," he says smirking

"Was that neccisary?" I asked

"Yes it was," he says smiling

"I'll see you tonight,:" he says giving me kiss and walking out onto the field

I got home and grabbed the outfit i was waiting for, which was a short red dress that stopped mid thigh, I slipped on my black ankel boots and curled my hair, did my makeup.

"Talia your date is here," says My mom

I came down the stairs and smiled at Isaac as he talked to my mom, I smiled and walked out to my car. when we got there Erika was there too, we walked through as Isaac grabbed my hand was pulled me along. Scott came up and gave Isaac a needle.

"Why me?" asked Isaac

"Because I got to make sure argent doesn't ruin the plan,": says scott

"I guess i'll be helping," I smirked

"why are you here?" asked Scott

"Date," I pointed to Isaac

"Oh," he says

"becareful," says scott

"I doubt I'd hurt him," says Isaac

"No i mean you i don't want you to get hurt," says Scott

"I got him," I said with a smile

**Bryce's pov**

I walked up with Derek and boyd to the Argents, this was going to be some fight. Chris said we shouldn't have brought claws to a gun fight, and boyd seemed scared, guess that's why i'm here.

**Tally's pov**

"What do you mean you want me to stay back," i said looking at Isaac

"I don't want you to get hurt," he says

"Fine just becareful," i said hugging him

"i'll be ok promise," he says smiling

I stood back and watched as him, erika and Jackson were all over each other it kinda hurt to see Erika and him like that. I stopped when I saw Isaac fell to the ground, I went to run to him but some guy grabbed me. I turned and punched him trying to get to Isaac. I stpped to see him get jackson, yes!

I helped him back to the storage unit and stiles came in looked at Jackson who was out.

"you ok?" asked stiles

"well lets find out," says Isaac

Jackson twisted his arm and probably tried to break his arm in his sleep, I grabbed him and pulled him away, no one was touching him. so he woke up and who ever was controling him talked to us and now he was going all scales on us, we asked Isaac if there was anymore but nope none. we ran out and stood in front of the door but he just went through the wall.

Stiles got out first and I stood back with Erika and Isaac I couldn't get through! Stiles broke it and I drove isaac back to my house.

"well that was eventful," I said walking in with him

"ya sorry it wasn't the best date," he says smiling

"its fine, there could be more," I said looking up with a smile

he smiled and walked towards me, good thing is my parents aren't home. He kissed me and lifted me up by my legs, so i wrapped them around his waist. he walked up the stairs, his lips never leaving mine, he laid me on the bed. I felt his hands roam all over me, and I was ok with this. things started to get more heated then I excepted but i was ok.

**Well i hoped you liked it, i'm not much to do the whole explaining sexual stuff, but you get the concept. stay tune till the next one but for now just reivew and let me know what you think!**


	7. The party, the anchor and the arrow

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's the next one! I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally, bryce and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Tally's pov**

Knock, Knock "Talia Dad and I are going on a trip for a while, there's money in the bank and there's a card on the table, I'll see you in a month," says my muffled mother from the door.

"mhm ok love you," I said turning curling closer to the warmth of my pillow

I opened my eyes to see a shirtless Isaac sleeping peacfully. Having one are wrapped around my body I looked down and remembered the heated night of sex last night. I guess I really am in love with him, he's the right one. I slipped out of his arm and slipped into the shower, when I got out I opened the door to see him with one arm above his head smilng at me.

"Well good morning sleepy head," I said walking up to him giving him a light kiss on the lips

"Morning," he mumbled against my lips

"Question does this mean we're together?" I asked pulling away

"I was hoping that's what it meant" he says sitting up showing his abs.

"Alright then," I said blushing

I turned to my closet and grabbed some shorts, and a blue tank top. I got dress and when I turned around he was ready to go.

"I guess I should get you back to Derek huh?" I said smilng

"Ya, but don't worry I'll be back, since your parents are gone for a month," he says holding my as we walked out to my car. When we got to the place, I slipped out and followed him in.

"So you finally returned him," says Derek

"Didn't know you were his owner," I said putting my hand on my hip

"he is in my pack," he says looking at me, but stopped as he smelt thing different

"Oh so he pretty much just claimed you as his," he smirked

"Uh ya ha I got to go," I said blushing, turning to Isaac and giving a kiss.

"See you later," he whispers

I nodded my head and walked out to my car, my heart was beating really fast, damn! I got home took a shower, changed into a high low flowery dress, I looked up to see it was getitng late, I grabbed my keys and headed over to Derek's for quick moment.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Isaac

"Making sure your going to be fine," I said looking at Derek

"You should go and help scott," he says

"I am, but I just came to see him, before the full moon," I said kissing Isaac

"Have fun tonight I'll miss you," he says hugging

"Be strong, don't let it comsume you," I whispered

"I will," he says kissing my head "Oh and you look beautiful,"

I smiled and told Derek good luck and call me if he needs any help at all. He nodded his head, and I drove to Lydia's house to see it was going. I walked around with one of the drinks that Lydia gave me, I stopped when I heard my name called. I turned and my eyes went wide.

"Why did you leave me, you let me die! how could you replace me for another!" screamed my dead ex boyfriend "We were suppose to be together for a very long time, have you change into a werewolf,"

I stopped werewolf, he never wanted me to change, I got up and walked to the bathroom and splashed water in my face and drank some water. somethings in the drink, its the alcohol or something. I looked down at my phone missed call from Derek. I ran to my car and drove to Derek, I ran in and stopped to see Isaac in control, I smiled he did it.

I sat down across from Derek and Isaac as the two talked.

"I think you'll be ok now, looks like you found an anchor," says Derek

"My Father," he says

"your father locked in a freezer in the basement to punish you," says Derek

"He didn't use to," says Isaac "There's another thing that brought me back too,"

He turned to me and I looked up into his eyes, derek nodded and walked out as I sat next to Isaac, holding his hand.

"I'm proud of you Isaac, you pulled through," I smiled

"I love you Talia West," he says looking at me

I felt my heart beat faster and faster each time looking at him. but something in my stomach twist back to the thought of seeing Leon. telling me it was my fault and I left him, but I know it's a lie.

"I-I love you too Isaac," I said kissing his cheek.

I walked out as he delt with the rest of the pack, Bryce where are you? I haven't seen for a couple days now. I looked around and found no Derek, I guess he went out for a while needed some air. I drove back to Stiles house, I got a call saying emergency.

"Hey I made it what's going on?" I asked looking at the two boys

They filled me in on matt and how he's the cause, he's the master of all of this, we filled his father in on he was the one, but needed more evidence. We got to the station and looked at the tapes, we found him talking to Scott's mom, and there was the evidence we needed. Stiles went to talk to the front desk but came back with Matt and he had a gun

"Matt, its matt I garatee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun," says Mr. Stilinski

"I know you say that but I don't know how right you are," says Matt

"I know you don't want to hurt people," he says

"Actually I do want to hurt a lot of people you four weren't on my list," says Matt

He made us put are phones on the table and made Stiles lock up his dad as we walked back through the hallway there was lots of dead people. Shit! we got back to the office and destroyed all the evidence. he held me with a gun to my head, take the girl hostage just great.

A car drove up and it was supposaly scotts, mom and we opened the door to see Derek who was paralized from the neck down.

"Derek," I said watching him fall

"This is the one controlliing him this kid?" asked Derek

'Well Derek not everyone is lucky to be a big bad werewolf," says Matt

He learned about werewolves, hunters, the Kanima he says it was like a halloween night except for me and Stiles. and unfortunatly Stiles had to be Sarcastic and got a slash on his back of his neck and fell on top of Derek.

"can someone get him off of me," says Derek

"Oh i don't know derek I think you two make a pretty good pair," says Matt

Scotts mom came and we walked out, towards the entrance to see his mom, Matt shot Scott and he fell to the ground he grabbed me and put the gun to my stomach.

"If you want anyone else to get hurt then do as I say," says Matt

He locked his mothe up in the cell, and now we were going to have to figure out how to explain this to stiles dad and scott's mom. he wanted the book, but we didn't have it, we walked into a different area and he explained how he was invited over and then was drowning while people laughed. all of a sudden the lights went out and people shot at the windows.

The hunters were here we ran out of there and Scott grabbed stiles and walked through as I locked the door we put stiles down and scott ran I ran after him and saw Alison. she had an crossbow pointed at him. she was looking for Derek, I glared and jumped her, we started to fight as we got close BAM! I backed away and saw the arrow in my stomach, I looked over at Scott and he looked at Alison.

"I said get out of my way," she said walking away

I fell to the ground and held my stomach, this can't be happening, scott helped me up and set me beside Stiles.

"Oh my god Talia your hurt," says stiles

"I know, I know stiles shit it hurts," I groaned

"You need help now Tally," says Stiles

"I'll be fine," I said getting up slowly

I made my way to Scott but Derek caught me, I need to get you to a hospital. I looked into this eyes and tell that he felt betrayed, what did Scott do now. he got me to the the vet, and he got me stitched up.

"How are you feeling Talia?" he asked

"A little better now thanks," i said getting up

Derek drove me to my house and I walked in to see Isaac running to my side.

"Are you ok I heard what happened," he says looking me over

"I'm fine Isaac just a cut," I said smiling

I just hope this whole thing is worth all the pain i have been going through!

**Well there ya guys go the chapter is finished the next one will be up soon promise, stay tune and don't forget to review when your done :) thanks and stay tune!**


	8. You have me

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's the next one! I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally, bryce and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Tally's pov**

It's been a week since that whole day happened, and I haven't seen Isaac since then, its like he fell off of the face of the earth. I sat down in the chair watching Scott and vet take care of a dog, the dogs started to bark and we walked out to see Isaac. I felt my smile come to my face, but stopped when he didn't return it.

"its ok Isaac we're open," says the vet opening the door for him to come through.

He walked right past me like I wasn't there, I felt part of my heart shatter, but walked behind till I went to my seat. He watched as they gave it some medicine, I got up and he finally looked at me and gave me a small smile. He grabbed my hand and stood by him.

"Why does it smell like that?" He asked

"ha," laughed the vet

"Scott said the exact same thing to me a few months ago, one day he could tell which animals were getting better and the ones...that weren't," says the vet

"He's not getting better is he?" asked Isaac "Cancer?"

He made Isaac go near him and put his hand on the dog and watched as he took some of the pain away, he looked up with tears and a smile on his face. Oh Isaac what has been running through your head since that day.

As scott started to put the stuff away I sat on the table looking back between scott and Isaac.

"Their leaving tonight, during the game," says Isaac

"So why are you telling me," says Scott

"I'm not telling you, I'm asking you," says Isaac "I'm asking for your advice,"

"From me why?" asked Scott

"Because I trust you," he says

"Why?" asked Scott

"Because you usual do the right thing," he says

"I usually I know what I'm doing, actually I don't," says Scott

"Do you want to let me know what your doing right now?" asked Isaac

I just watched between the two, is he planning on leaving, but he couldn't leave me just like that right? he said he loved me.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean," says Scott "I have too many people here who need me,"

"Well I guess that makes me lucky cause I don't have anyone," he says

And there it was my heart broke in two just like that, "So your going with them?" asked scott

"Ya uh I think I will, so good luck with the game," says Isaac

"Thanks but i'm not going either, i can't think about the meaningless game," says Scott

"You weren't at practice last week were you?" asked Isaac

"No why?' askd Scott

So jackson was at practice and will be playing in the game, this isn't good at all. Isaac left just like that, I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, are you ok Tally?" asked Scott

"He had me, I was there for him, he told me he loved me, and I loved him," I cried

"Tally i'm so sorry," he said hugging me

"why does it have to be like this, this is the second time I have been hurt," I said between gasp

Scott took me home and when I walked in there was a note from Bryce.

'I'm sorry but i'm leaving goodbye love bryce'

I fell to the ground agian, my best friend is leaving too, I got up and slammed my alarm clock agianst the wall and it broke. That night I was dressed in one of Isaac's jersey's he gave me and short shorts, with converse, I walked into the boys locker room and there was no Isaac, I sat down by Stiles and scott's mom. while the coach gave his speech.

They didn't let Scott play cause he was failing three classes, he needed to play tonight we all meant he needed to. I sat on the bench by Scott and Stiles.

"Your dad coming?" asked scott

"Ya he's already here," says Stiles

"Have you seen Alison?" asked Scott

"I'm glad I don't," i said touching my stomach

"I'm sure she didn't mean to and no have you seen Lydia?" asked Stiles

"Not yet," says Scott

"You know what's going on?" asked STiles

"not yet," huffed Scott

"its going to be bad isn't, like blood screaming running killing bad isn't it," says stiles

"It might, but you know we got each other's back," I said hugging them

"I'm glad to see the smile Tally," says Scott

"I'm trying," I said looking down.

"scott the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by matt, you while i'm lying there and I can't even move, it just, I wanna help you know,but I can't do the things you can do, I can't," says stiles

"its ok," says scott

"we're losing dude," says Stiles

"You know what I'm just like yuou stiles but I know we help each other out by the little things we do," i said looking at him

"thanks Tally it means a lot," he says

"The hell are you talking about the game hasn't even started, now get your helmet on and get out there, your in for greenberg," says the coach

"What! what happened to greenberg?" asked Stiles

"he sucks, you suck slightly less," says the coach

"I'm playing, on the field with the team?' asked stiles

"yes unless you rather play with yourself," says the coach

"I already did that today twice," says Stiels

"Oh god just get out there, i don't ever want to hear that," i yelled

he did yelled he was so happy, I laughed and looked up.

"Go Stiles you got this!" I screamed and cheered

Ooo that looked like it hurt big time, maybe he's just warming up

"its ok stiles you got this, jsut give it your all," I yelled

the whistle blew and scott tried to get up but got stuck to the bench and then Isaac showed up.

"ISAAC!" I snapped with a smile

"Hey babe," he said with a smirk

"good to have you honey," I said smiling

"you came to help?" asked Scott

"I came to win," he says smiling

"You got a plan yet?" he asked

"no right now its just keep jackson from killing anyone," says scott

"well its actually easier when your in the game we have to make it so it looks like coach has no other choice but to play you," says Isaac

"how do we do that, we have a whole bunch of guys he can put on the field," says scott

"can you do it with out putting anyone in the hospital?" he asked

"I can try," says Isaac going out on to the field

"Go get him baby!" i screamed

"I can help," I smirked

"How?" asked scott

"You see," i said smiring

"i don't know if i'm going to like this," says Scott

"oh you wont' and isaac won't but the boys will," I said smiling

Isaac was knocking some on the ground, so they couldn't get up, I whistled as one looked at me, I smirked and lifted up my shirt almost to my bra, and Bam! Isaac knocked him down.

I did that a couple of times, before Isaac ran by me.

"Hey babe i love you and all and I do love seeing you shirtless but lets not show the other guys ok,": he says with a wink

"Ok babe you win," I said smiling

"Nice distraction," says scott

'I try," I said

"Come on Isaac you got this," I screamed

"Lahey seriously what the hell is your problem," yelled the coach

Isaac just put his hands up and shrugged walking away with a smirk on his face.

"That's my man," i screamed

Everything was going great till he got knocked down by Jackson, I ran to his side and walked with him.

"You did great hun," I said holding his hand

'we need to trigger the healing process' I thought

we got back there and some guy grabbed me as Isaac crawled away and Gerard, pulled out his sword. No, not him

"No! leave him alone!" I screamed

"Oh shut up Talia, its time for you to lose another Mutt," he says dragging his sword "and I'm going to make you watch,"

"Isaac, i"m so sorry," i whispered

he got up and held his ground against the sink Scott knocked the guys down and got me free, I ran to Isaac as scott ran to the field.

"lose another?" he asked

"There was someone before I moved here, I loved him, but Gerard Killed him, he was Bryce's brother, Gerard, killed leon and Nicki, my girl best friend," i said

"I'm so sorry," he says holding me

"I thought I was going to lose you," I cried

"your not, now lets get back," he says

we got out to the field and Jackson was down, he tried to stop himself, before he killed anyone. Stiles dad started to search for stiles and we couldn't find him, they took him. Not him why did they take him.

'We'll get him back," whispered Isaac

"I hope your right babe," i said holding on tightly to him.

**Well there you guys go I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be up soon, so stay tune! :) and don't forget to review!**


	9. The final Battle

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, so here's the next one! I don't own Teen wolf or any of the characters except for Tally, bryce and her family. so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when your done.**

**Tally's pov**

After the game the boys were changing, Isaac got me and I came in and stood with him, scott and Stiles dad.

"I have to go meet with a medical examiner try to figure out what happened to jackson, I have to a Apb on stiles, his jeeps still here in the parking lot, meaning...hell I don't even know what that means," says the sheriff

"Mr. Stilinski we'll find him, I promise," i said stepping forward

"Thanks Talia," he gave me a small smile

"if he calls you or answers his emails," says stiles dad

"We'll call you," says Isaac holding my hand tighter

"look he probably freaked out from all the attention or something we'll find him," says Scott

"ya, i'll see you," he says walking away

"Mccall, we need you on the team ok, you know i can't put you on the field if your grades aren't up," says the coach

"Ya I know coach," says Scott

I leaned on Isaac as he had one foot up on the lockers and the other on the ground, with one arm around me, and the other holding my hand.

"is that everyone?" asked scott

"I think so," says Isaac

I turned to see Scott ripped stiles locker off and was going to find him by scent.

"why do I get his shoes and you get the shirt?" asked Isaac

I laughed but stopped to see Derek and some guy that walked up

"We need to talk," says Derek

"All of us," says the man

"Holy shit!' says Scott "What the hell is this?"

"you know what I thought the same thing, when you were talking to gerard at the sheriff's station," says Derek

"Wait hold on he threaten to kill my mom and I had to get close to him what was I suppose to do?" asked Scott

"I have to agree with scott have you seeing his mom, she's Gorgeous," says the guy

Isaac and I raised are eyebrows at the comment

'Shut up," says Scott and Derek

"who is he?" asked Isaac and I

"That's Peter Derek's uncle a little while back, he tried to kill us all, so we set him on fire and derek slashed his throat," says Scott

"Hi," says Peter

"good to know," says Isaac

"how's he alive?" i asked

"short version is he knows how to stop jackson maybe know how to save him," says Derek

"well that's very helpful but jackson's deaad," says Isaac

"What?" asked Derek

"ya Jackson death was on the field," says Scott

"Ok why is no one taking this as good news?" asked Isaac

"That's what I would like to know," i said putting my hands on my hips

"because if jackson's dead, that means gerards wants him deaad,": says Peter

"But why?" asked Derek

"Well that's what we need to find out by the look on his face," i said stepping forward

"so the beautiful girl of yours has a brain," says Peter

"her name is Talia and back off," says Isaac grabbing me and pulling me close

"Oh she's all yours," he raiseed his hands

"good," he says

we drove to Derek's house and Scott said they found stiles thank god, I walked into the creepy house, and looked around.

"I told you I looked everywhere," says Derek

"you didn't look here," says peter pulling a suitcase out of the stairs

"what is that a book?" asked Derek

"No its a laptop what century do you live in," said Peter

"a few days after I got out of the coma I transfered all i had only thing is the argents aren't the only ones with secrets," he says

"hey we have to get ot the hospital," says Scott

"Alright lets go," I nodded my head towards Isaac and he followed.

when we got there Jackson was covered in some kind of cacoon thing.

"what's happening to him?" askd Scott

"I thought you were going to tell me is that bad?" asked his mom

"doesn't look good," says Isaac

Jackson started to move and we backed away, "uh mom can you zip it up please," said scott

"Seriously your making your mom do it," I said smacking scott

As scott's mom zipped it up half way his fangs came out, "mom zip, zip mom zip," says scott

she finally closed him up. We dragged him out of the hospital and then a car came up and it was chris, "your alone," says Scott

"more then you know," he says

"what do you want?" asked Scott

"we don't have much in common scott, but we have a common enemy," he says

"That's why i'm trying to get him out of here," says scott

"I didnt' mean Jackson," he says

We got into Chris's car and drove to are destination, when we got there we looked for derek and he came running on all fours, making a big entrance. we got Jackson inside, and Scott and Derek started to argue what to do about jackson.

"My father wouldn't let a rabid dog live," says Chris

"Of course not," says Gerard

I looked up to see Bryce right next to him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Bryce what's going on?" I asked

"Oh you know getting what I want," he says glaring

"Which is?" I asked

"power," he says  
"let it out of contol is better off dead," says Gereard

Derek went to stab jackson but he stabbed him in the chest, and threw him away.  
"Derek!" i screamed

"you didn't know you were bringing Derek to me," says Gerard

Scott moved and an arrow went into Isaac's chest, my eyes went wide.

"No!" i screamed

Scott and I picked him up and ran off, I pulled the arrow out and looked up this is it, all three boys went werewolf and attacked the Kanima, they were having issues. I turned to see Alison slash Isaac in the front and stab him in the stomach and in the back.

"You fucking Btitch!" I screamed tackeling her to the ground

I punched her in the face but got lifted off and thrown into the wall. I got up to see Bryce with Glowing red eyes.

"Your an alpha?" My eyes widen

"Yep," he says smirking

He punched me in the face and I hit my head on the ground, ouch that hurt. He picked me up and held me by the throat as everything stopped, Gerard was dying? I looked over and saw Isaac staring at me.

Gerard got Derek's bite mark, but his reaction was spitting up the blood, he fell to the ground, but we had one issue.

"Bryce let her go," says Scott

"No she's suppose to be mine," he said taking my wrist

"No Bryce stop, this isn't the right way," I said with tears in my eyes

"You'll live forever with me," says Bryce

"Let her go now," says Isaac

"NO!" yelled Isaac while Bryce went to sink his teeth in, the Kanima killed him before he could do anything and i fell to the ground. Stiles and Lydia showed up and Jackson started to come back to normal, but Derek and Peter stabbed him. Isaac ran to my side looking me over and I hugged him tightly. He helped me up and I watched as Lydia and jackson talked, I felt Isaac grab my hand and I leaned into him.

Jackson got up and was now a werewolf, I smiled everything was fine now. Isaac drove my car back to my house and I walked into the room.

"You had me scared you know that," says Isaac

"had you scared, you had me almost shitting my pants," i said looking at him

"I think I was worse," he says kissing my forehead

"I love you Isaac, and I want you to know i'm here, you have me, you may think you don't have anyone but you do, me you have me," I said looking into his eyes

"I knew that when I came back at the game," he says smiling

"good," i whispered

"God I love you," he says leaning in pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you," I murmured into his lips

He laid me on the bed and he started to strip me of my close, and take off his, guess tonight is going to be fun.

In the morning I got him back to Peter and Derek we walked up to Derek's house to see a symbol.

"You haven't told him everything yet have you," says Peter

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac

"Good question," I said glaring at Derek

"why do you think Derek was so quick to make a pack so eager stregthen his power and number, a new alpha people take notice," says Peter

"People like who?" asked Isaac "What is this what does this mean"

Isaac walked up the stairs pointing at the symbol

"its their symbol and there coming," says Derek

"who?" I asked

"alphas," says Derek

"More then one?" asked Isaac

"a pack of them," says Derek

"an alpha pack and their not coming there here," says peter

"Just great," I said shaking my head

I looked at the time, damn I got to go meet up with scott and Stiles

"hey look I got to go, I won't say anything just yet, but I need to get to scott and stiles," I said looking at the boys

"Alright I love you," says Isaac giving me a kiss

"Love you too see you later," I said walking away

"You have a very hot girlfriend Isaac," I here Peter say

I shuddered and drove off to the school field.

"Hello boys," I said walking out to them

they looked at me with a smile, Its a new year and we have bigger issues here, but right now its time for this.

"You know you still got me," says stiles

"I always had you," says Scott

"Uh guys you sound gay haha, man I knew you two were lovers," I laughed

''laugh it up Talia," says Stiles

"Go Stiles," I cheered on the side lines

"I said no wolf powers!" yelled Stiles

Somethings never change!

**There ya guys go guys the last chapter, I might do a epilogue, so stay tune and don't forget to reivew see ya!**


	10. epilogue

**Alright guys here's the epioluge so ya you know the deal, I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters except for Talia, bryce and her family.**

"Hey babe, how's the trip," asked Isaac

"Good, a little boring and weird since i'm not with you," I said walking through the city of Washinton Dc.

"Ya well come back soon," I miss you tons," he says with a laugh

"I'll try mybest, hey babe be good and don't do anything stupid," I said opening the door to my apartment

"do something stupid like what," he laughed

"Oh you know what i'm talking about," I laughed

"Alright alright you got it see ya soon," He said "Oh and I love you,"

"I love you too, bye babe," I said hanging up

"Well hello Talia," says a girl on my couch

"Megan its been a while," I said smirking

"I know so did you discover what you needed too?" asked Megan

I looked up with my eyes changing green, "Yes I did," I smirked

"so hows the wolf boy?" she asked looking at me keys with my wolf key chain.

"some people might think you have a wolf obession," she says pointing at the necklace, Isaac got me for my birthday

"Ha-ha your funny, now come on we're late for lunch," I said sarcasticly

**Well there you have it, the epilogue what is Talia and who is Megan. we'll find out in the sequel that i will write soon :) stay tune and keep looking for the sequel!**


End file.
